warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Langschweif
'''Langschweif' (Original: Longtail) ist ein Kater mit mageren Schultern, hellem, silbernem Fell und schwarzen Streifen, Er hat einen v-förmigen Riss an der Spitze seines Ohrs und ist blind. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Langschweif ist ein junger Krieger des DonnerClans. Er ist der Erste, der sich über Sammys Herkunft als Hauskätzchen lustig macht, obwohl er erst vor zwei Monden zum Krieger ernannt wurde. Im Kampf zwischen Sammy und Langschweif, den Langschweif verliert, entreißt er Sammy sein Halsband. Eine v-förmige Narbe am Ohr erinnert Langschweif an dieses Ereignis. Langschweif ist ein großer Befürworter Tigerkralles und glaubt ihm sofort, dass Rabenpfote ein Verräter sei. Feuer und Eis Langschweif bekommt seinen ersten Schüler Wieselpfote, welchen er im gegensatz zu Feuerpfote damals, sehr mag. Außerdem bewacht er Blausterns Bau, als diese an Grünem Husten erkrankt. Als Feuerherz Wolkenjunge zum DonnerClan bringt, ist Langschweif ihm gegenüber genauso unfreundlich wie zu Feuerherz. Als Braunstern und seine Streuner angreifen, befindet er sich gerade auf einer Patrouille mit Blaustern. Er kämpft in der Schlacht auf dem WindClan-Gebiet mit. Geheimnis des Waldes Langschweif rettet Feuerherz, als dieser fast im Fluss ertrinkt. Außerdem ist er nicht begeistert davon, dass Graustreif mit Silberfluss Junge bekommen hat. Er ist wütend, dass Graustreif keine Strafe bekommt. Als Tigerkralle von Blaustern verbannt wird, fordert Tigerkralle ihn auf, mit ihm ins Exil zu ziehen. Doch Langschweif beweißt seine Loyalität zu seinem Clan und lehnt das Angebot ab, obwohl Feuerherz seinen Angstgeruch wahrnehmen kann. Vor dem Sturm ''Folgt ''Gefährliche Spuren Als die Hundemeute den DonnerClan bedroht, berichtet Langschweif seinem Zweiten Anführer Feuerherz, dass Tigerstern die Meute füttert. Feuerherz denkt erst, dass Langschweif etwas mit Tigerstern geplant hat, und will ihm nicht zuhören, schließlich tut er es aber doch. Außerdem geht Langschweif der Tod seines Schülers Wieselpfote sehr Nahe. Stunde der Finsternis Als Dunkelstreif verbannt wird und Rauchpfote keinen Mentor mehr hat, übernimmt Langschweif Rauchpfotes Ausbildung. Beim Kampf gegen den BlutClan ist er auch dabei, weil er endlich weiß, wohin sein Herz gehört. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Zwischen ''Stunde der Finsternis und'' Feuersterns Mission wird er der Mentor von Schlammpfote, doch als ein Kaninchen Langschweif beim Jagen die Augen zerkratzt, kann er die Ausbildung von Schlammpfote nicht weiterführen, sodass er Dornenkralle den Schüler übergeben muss. Die beiden haben ein enges und gutes Verhältnis. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Langschweif unterhält sich mit Fleckenschweif im Bau der Ältesten. Er begrüßt Brombeerkralle, als dieser den Bau betritt und fragt ihn, was sie für ihn tun können. Sein ehemaliger Schüler Schlammpfote wurde zum Krieger Schlammfell ernannt. Eichhornpfote erwähnt, dass er den Appetit eines verhungernden Fuchses hat und Rußpelz sagt, dass sie all ihr Schöllkraut aufgebraucht hat, um Langschweifs Augen zu behandeln. Mondschein Langschweif wird nur in der Hierarchie und indirekt erwähnt, als die Ältesten Tupfenschweif begraben. Morgenröte Er will mit Frostfell und Fleckenschweif im Wald bleiben, da er blind ist und nur eine Belastung wäre. Aber Feuerstern überredet ihn, dass er mitkommen sollte, da er noch so jung ist und man zwei Krieger aussenden kann, die ihm bei der Große Reise helfen. Er stimmt zu und macht sich mit dem SchattenClan auf den Weg zum WindClan-Territorium. Sternenglanz Er kommt zusammen mit den anderen am See an. Als Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle den DonnerClan zum neuen Lager führen, wird es schwierig, da sie erst einen Bach überqueren müssen. Doch er schafft es und als sie im Lager ankommen und Goldblüte ihm den Felsenkessel beschreibt, findet er, dass dieses Lager schön ist. Als Mausefell und Goldblüte Bauchschmerzen von Mottenflügels vergiftetem Wasser bekommen, macht Blattpfote sich Sorgen, dass auch er welche bekommen könnte. Doch Ampferschweif sagt zu ihr, dass Langschweif schläft und sie ihn jetzt besser nicht aufwecken sollte, da er gesund aussähe. Als er später wach wird, sagt er zu Rußpelz und Blattpfote, dass er nur ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen hätte. Dämmerung Beim Angiff der Dachse versteckt er sich in Feuersterns Bau, aber er sagt, dass auch er einem Dachs Schaden zufügen kann. Goldblüte und Mausefell helfen ihm sich trotz seiner Blindheit zurechtzufinden. In dem Kampf mit den Dachsen stirbt sein ehemaliger Schüler Schlammfell. Sonnenuntergang Nach dem Angriff den Dachse trägt er gemeinsam mit den anderen Ältesten und Regenpelz die verstorbenen Katzen, Rußpelz und Schlammfell, weg. Er stellt sich gegen Feuersterns Entscheidung, Bach und Sturmpelz entgültig in den Clan aufzunehmen. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger Gemeinsam mit Dunkelstreif geht er in der Blattleere auf eine Jagdpatrouille. Als er ein fettes Eichhörnchen fängt, überredet Dunkelstreif ihn dazu, davon zu essen, bevor der Clan versorgt wird, da die Krieger das Wichtigste im Clan seien. Dunkelstreif meint, dass sie viel besser jagen könnten, wenn sie frisch gestärkt wären. Beide brechen somit das Gesetz der Krieger. Nach dem Eichhörnchen haben sie jedoch kein Jagdglück mehr und kehren mit wenig Beute ins Lager zurück. Als sie dort ankommen, stirbt Mohnknospe gerade an Grünem Husten, weil sie nicht früh genug mit Frischbeute versorgt wurde. Er macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, die Dunkelstreif ihm jedoch auszureden versucht. Es tut Langschweif sehr leid, dass Mohnknospe gestorben ist und gibt sich und Dunkelstreif die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Im Stillen entschuldigt er sich, doch er weiß das es zu spät ist. E-Book Hollyleaf's Story ''Folgt Familie *Mutter: Robinwing *Vater: Flickenpelz *Halbschwestern: Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Halbbrüder: Graustreif, Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote *Tante: Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell *Onkel: Rotschweif *Cousinen: Ampferschweif, Nightkit, Mistkit, Sandsturm *Cousins: Tigerstern, Dunkelstreif, Schlammfell, Regenpelz Sonstiges *Sein Vater Flickenpelz ist der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt, also hat er WolkenClan-Blut in sich. Quellen en:Longtailcs:Dlouhý Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere